


漂亮

by qiongpingNS



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiongpingNS/pseuds/qiongpingNS
Summary: 风浪中的船舶剧烈地晃荡，相信我是你的温柔港湾吧
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Kudos: 5





	漂亮

夫胜宽因为个人行程很晚才回家，一到卧室就脱下了外套，匆匆忙忙洗漱完就带着寒气滚到了床上。

床因为他的重量颠了一下，崔韩率在内侧玩手机，很专注知道他回来了也不回头。夫胜宽像个八爪鱼一样黏上他，手脚并用。崔韩率被他冰冷的脚冻到，啊了一声才回头看他。

“你的脚怎么这么冰啊，跟个女孩子一样，”倒也不是生气但还是有点责备，说完了还用自己的脚包住了他的脚。

“Vernon感受过女孩子的脚？”夫胜宽问他，声音在被子里，听起来闷闷的。

“我妹啊……”

“哦，你妹啊。”

然后就安静了，崔韩率重新拿起手机嘟囔了一声无聊，把他的手从后面抓过来放到自己的肚子上，夫胜宽的脑袋趴在他的背上，能感觉到他轻微的呼吸。夫胜宽明明是凉的，结果崔韩率被他黏得更热了。

“诶诶，转过来让我看看嘛，韩率啊，”崔韩率表面不情不愿的，还是听话的转过身和他面对面侧躺着。

卧室里只开了床头的台灯，昏黄的灯光打在他的侧脸上，光和阴影在他的脸上交错，“韩率啊，真好看，”夫胜宽摸着他的鼻梁说，“知道吧，我是你的头号颜粉哦。”

“知道啊，你说过很多次了，”夫胜宽的手在他的脸上摩挲，像虫子在他的脸上爬，有点痒，他讨厌虫子但是喜欢夫胜宽，他捉住他的手贴在脸上才让他消停下来。

“原来你知道啊，可是我每次说话你都左耳进右耳出，更多时候你戴着耳机，我都不知道你到底听没听进去，我好累啊因为一件事每次都要说很多次，甚至不知道你有没有听清楚，你到底听清楚了没。”

夫胜宽絮絮叨叨，崔韩率看着他的嘴巴飞快地张合，这次他有很认真地看着他抱怨的样子，很可爱，他笑了出来，但是夫胜宽又不舒服了。

“你还笑，我说真的，”他不知道他生气的时候喜欢嘟嘴，看起来真的很可爱。

“啊对不起，是因为胜宽太可爱了才忍不住笑的。”

夫胜宽想，灯不太亮，应该看不出他脸红了，可是突然又觉得好热，他说，“你每次都这样搪塞我，”他没说后面一句，而且他每次都还吃这套。

“很真心的，胜宽很可爱，所以才喜欢胜宽啊，”崔韩率对他说，他的睫毛影子在脸颊上变成了蝴蝶，颤着翅膀飞进了他的心里。

夫胜宽也知道崔韩率很喜欢他，崔韩率对他的夸奖从来不会吝啬，可爱，喜欢，经常挂在嘴边。

“可是还是不够啊，韩率长得太帅气了，”真的烦死了，夫胜宽也不喜欢自己这样的心理，说起来也是他莫名其妙发脾气找麻烦，往往是自己胡乱一通发了火，然后崔韩率也不生气就哄他，他自己想着想着又想明白了。可是这算什么嘛，哪有人因为男朋友太帅了生气的，一定是因为最近行程太多了，让他太烦躁了。

“够了啊，我也是胜宽的颜粉，胜宽不仅可爱还很漂亮。”

“骗人，我有什么好看的。”

崔韩率的手爬上他的眉骨，划过眼眶和颧骨，“眼睛漂亮，只看着我的时候很漂亮。”

这个时候夫胜宽也不忘记开玩笑，打趣道，“因为眼睛里面有你，所以才漂亮吗？”

崔韩率摇了摇头，认真地说，“不是，因为是胜宽的眼睛，所以漂亮。”

崔韩率什么时候这么会说话了，怪让人心动的。明明是自己的脸，可是他的手指抚摸过的地方好像产生了魔法，让它们又重新生动了起来。

“鼻子很挺，嘴巴也漂亮，胜宽的嘴巴是草莓做的吗，总是粉红色的还很甜，”崔韩率说着亲了上去，他的草莓是世界上最甜的。

夫胜宽被亲得晕乎乎的，一个不注意崔韩率就解开了他的睡衣，毛茸茸的脑袋埋到他的胸口。他说，“胜宽的胸部像两个白色的小奶包，又软又绵”，崔韩率含住上面的红色的乳头，声音含含糊糊地继续说，“很漂亮。”

夫胜宽是真的不好意思了，埋怨道，“不要说这些了……”。

左边的胸部被冷落了，他不自觉地扭了一下身子，崔韩率了然地用手揉搓他的左胸，粉色的乳晕在他的手里慢慢地扩大。卧室里只剩下滋滋吮吸的声音，乳头都要被他咬破了，胸部肿了一半，用手和嘴的差别还挺大的，崔韩率借着灯光看了一眼说，“好像不一样大了，不过也很漂亮。”

夫胜宽一直咬着自己的嘴唇，好让那些淫荡的呻吟不要从嘴里溢出来。他太敏感了，光是被玩弄胸部就颤抖得不行。肿胀的胸部跟着喘息上下伏动，漂亮的眼睛里噙着泪花。

实在忍不住了，夫胜宽捏着拳头要打他，崔韩率笑着受住了，根本没什么力气。

“以前说过吧，最喜欢胜宽的这里。”

夫胜宽感觉自己的臀部被抓了一把，他捂着屁股白了他一眼，“变态啊……”

内裤和裤子一起被崔韩率扯了下来，他不知道从哪里摸出来了润滑剂，湿乎乎地一把抹在了屁股上，“可惜胜宽看不到，后面也很漂亮的，”他一边说着一边揉着夫胜宽的臀部，丰满的臀肉都要化在他手里了。

“润滑剂不是用在屁股上的，为什么这个还要我教你？”夫胜宽被他弄得发毛，宽大的手掌在股间揉来揉去，就是不进到那个地方。

“知道，但这样很漂亮，胜宽没见过吧，亮晶晶的臀部，在灯光下发光。”

有时候真的很难和崔韩率沟通，夫胜宽怀疑他是故意的，一直说这里漂亮那里也漂亮，现在又开始说什么屁股，他本来就不好意思。这个人在他身上到处煽风点火，现在又半天不进去，搞得他毛燥，想都没想就脱口而出，“快点进去啦。”

“原来是胜宽着急了，”崔韩率调笑了一句，夫胜宽又开始脸红，他一边说着一边把指头插进了小穴里，灵活地扣弄着肠壁，慢慢增加指头的个数。

“饿了吗，真的吃得很好，”过了一会儿手指换成了他的性器，虽然有些艰难但还是满满地吃下下去了。崔韩率等了一下让他适应了自己，才开始慢慢地抽插。

他用力顶着下身，胯部大力地拍打着夫胜宽的臀部。他的臀部雪白，被崔韩率的耻毛磨得通红。夫胜宽慢慢感受到快感，翘着臀部迎合崔韩率的撞击。

“啊……韩率”

夫胜宽呜咽着叫他的名字，他一要到高潮就喜欢叫他。崔韩率低下头轻轻亲他的脖子，温柔地答道，“嗯……在这里。”

风浪中的船舶剧烈地晃荡，相信我是你的温柔港湾吧。

“胜宽，知道吗，我很爱你。”

不要害怕，你是世界上最漂亮的人。

END


End file.
